Squad 7, Oak Tree, NaruSasuSaku
by Earthsoftenstheflame
Summary: Short and sweet story involving Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi. Begining with a tree and ending in NaruSasuSaku. Rated T


**Naruto Fan F****iction**

**Rated T: - Slight Yaoi**

**Disclaimer:****I DO NOT OWN Naruto or any of the characters, or the ramen shop, or dattebayo included, Masahi Kishimoto does. **

**This is a short and sweet Naruto fanfic starring Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. **

**The story starts with a tree and ends with NaruSasuSaku.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Squad 7 Oak Tree NaruSasuSaku**

It was late afternoon and the sun was still fairly high in the sky. Three genin sat in the shade of an old oak tree. They had been training all morning and were more than happy to take a break.

Sasuke and Naruto had been training the hardest out of the three of them. They both had very competitive natures and were determined to not let one another beat each other.

The heat of the afternoon did not help them cool off. Sasuke gently lifted his t-shirt over his head and set it down next to him. He propped his back slightly against the tree and looked up at the sky.

Sakura, who sat next to him, watched him take his shirt off and with hunger in her eyes, she melted at the sight of his bare chest.

Naruto seeing this decided to out do Sasuke and began unzipping his jacket. Sasuke smirked as Naruto's zip jammed. "Loser" Naruto began struggling while trying to get his jacket undone.

His jiggling and fidgeting made the other two feel more hot and bothered. Sakura grew agitated "Naruto! Stop fidgeting, you're making it worse! … here let me"

She learned over Sasuke and shifted to a position where he would be able to see the outline of her upper body before tending to Naruto's zip.

'_Even if there isn't much to show it's worth a try'_ she thought. Sakura was already in her summer outfit which she often wore during training practices, mainly to impress Sasuke. Despite this he had not shown any sign of affection towards her.

When she shifted back into her original position she was annoyed to find that Sasuke hadn't paid her any attention again and was just sitting with his eyes closed.

They had only just come back from a mission yesterday and Kakashi-sensei was already training them for B ranked missions.

They were all tired anyway, but Sasuke was exhausted after staying up all night with Naruto.

_(Mini Flashback)_

_Squad 7 were sitting in the ramen shop late one night after returning from a mission. It was a special occasion as Kakashi was 'buying' them ramen as a treat for accomplishing a successful mission._

"_Well now I have to submit the mission report and I'll see you tomorrow" Kakashi said pushing his bowl away and getting up from his seat._

"_Hey wait a minute Kakashi-sensei! You said you were going to pay for the ramen"_

"_I did...well a cat attacked me and I lost my wallet, I only have enough change left to pay for myself… sorry!" and with that Kakashi put the money on the counter and disappeared in a poof._

_Sakura grumbled as Sasuke and Naruto carried on eating. Shortly Sakura paid her bill and left mumbling something about beauty sleep._

_Sasuke was getting up to leave but Naruto pulled him back. "Come on Sasuke! Let's stay a bit longer" "Its closing time loser!" Sasuke replied _

"_Aww come on one more bowl" Sasuke couldn't refuse the blonde genin and took his seat once again. "I'm not paying, Naruto, you are" "Ok dattebayo!"_

_Naruto bet Sasuke that he wouldn't be able to eat his ramen as fast as he could. Once again the two were trying to beat each other. _

_They finally left the ramen shop their stomachs full of ramenlicious goodness. The sun was just rising above the horizon. Sasuke turned and glared at Naruto, who merely tried to laugh the awkwardness away._

_(End of Mini Flashback)_

When Naruto finally got rid of his shirt, he felt just like Sakura had been earlier because she had turned back to Sasuke and not given him a second glance.

As the afternoon wore on the three began to get drowsy. Sasuke had already drifted off into sleep, his snores entwined with the calmness all around them.

Naruto on the right hand side of him was also snoring softly. Sakura saw her chance and edged closer to Sasuke until she was so close that she could feel him breathing.

She placed his left arm around her waist and rested her head gently on his chest he didn't stir as she did so.

A few minutes later a crow squawked in the distance and Naruto woke with a start. "What! Huh?" It took him a few moments to realize that the bird which had flown over had woken him.

He looked across to Sasuke and Sakura who were both sound asleep. His arm wrapped around her.

'_Hm…hehe instead of Sasuke, I'll be the first thing Sakura sees when she wakes…_' he thought. With that Naruto took Sasukes right arm and placed it round his waist just like Sakura had around hers.

He moved his head and laid it on Sasukes chest opposite Sakura. This way when Sakura woke up, she would see Naruto face opposite her own.

Soon all three genin were sat under the tree together fast asleep. They all looked calm and peaceful. They didn't even stir when a rustling echoed through the clearing.

"Sorry I'm late…you see I got hit by this old lady and…?" Kakashi had spotted them in the shade of the tree.

He looked at them adorably he could see Naruto and Sakura resting on Sasuke's chest who was in the middle. He heard their snores which were soft and soothing.

'_Maybe I'll come back later'_ he thought. Before he left he drew out a blanket from his pack and placed it gently over all of them.

He smiled under his mask and then ruffled Naruto's blonde hair. Kakashi looked at them one last time and turned to leave the clearing. _'There're so adorable!'_

As the sun set, they remained where they were, their soft snores mingling with the breeze as the night began to approach.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hoped you liked it! I'm not going to update because another chapter would destroy the mood. However there might be another ****sequel.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Happy Fanfic Reading! **


End file.
